horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain out of Tune
"Captain out of Tune" is a song by Lil Mosquito Disease featuring Broken Trombone Boi. Lyrics Yo Rawr, eeyah! Coming for top band class Lil' mosquito Disease back up in this ho Yeah, can't fuck wit' us Chris back playing his trombone His hair's messed up so he can't play no more Your out of tune trombone sounds like shit So come on now, suck my dick AIBF, Broken Trombone Questions are as old as Ken Bone Battle Cats champion, can't beat level one Zombsroyale, send your nudes out Boy pussi, eat it like elbow pussi Stick your finger in and make your hair messy I got a broken trombone but I still play better I got the fit bit, like I'm Lil' Flexer Fit bit like Lil' Flexer Fit bit like Lil' Flexer Got a broken trombone but I got a fit bit, like I'm Lil' Flexer Yo, I got amazing shit in my hair I'm better than you You are so terrible You looking, dabbing in class Cause you're so bad Oou, Lil' Pump Yeah! It's lit as fuck boy! Untitled edited Amazing beats Yeah Eat My Ass! Why It Sucks # BradTasteInMusic put it on his worst songs of 2018 list and called it "an artistic statement of SoundCloud garbage". # The song only has a 34 on Album Of The Year. # The lyrics are garbage and make no sense. (ex. "Untitled Edited"). # The flow is garbage. # The Auto-Tune on his voice is unbearable. # The production is terrible and features an Auto-Tuned trombone playing in the background. # The album cover is awful. # The title and stage names are terrible. # He praises Lil Flexer in this song. # Product placement for Fitbit and Zombsroyale. Trivia * This was the first song ever released by Lil Mosquito Disease. Official Audio Lil Mosquito Disease - Captain out of Tune ft. Broken Trombone Boi (Official Audio) Part 2 A second part was released on February 15, 2019 as a part of Mosquito's debut mixtape, ''Infection''. It has features from Yung Schmoobin, A.J., Lil Flexer and Big Shaq. Lyrics Lil Mosquito Disease Ay, ay, ay, ay Lil Mosquito Disease Yuh, yuh I'm gonna go Sicko Mode on em Lil Mosquito Disease Captain Out of Tune Captain Out of Tune Bitch you look just like a baboon Captain Out of Tune Captain Out of Tune Bitch you look just like a baboon Captain Out of Tune Captain Out of Tune Bitch you look just like a baboon [Verse 1: Lil Mosquito Disease & Yung Schmoobin] Flexing on you right now (ooh) Flexing on you right now (ooh) Flexing on you right now (ooh) Flexing on you right now (ooh) You unoriginal like Kid Buu (ooh) You unoriginal like Kid Buu (ooh) You unoriginal like Kid Buu (ooh) You unoriginal like Kid Buu (ooh) Lil Mosquito Disease sip lean Lil Mosquito Disease sip lean Lil Mosquito Disease sip lean Imma pull up on your block right now I gonna pull on your block right now Lil Mosquito Disease He gonna pull up and shoot your whole block down Yea, ohh, ya, ya, ya Ooh, ooh, ooh Yea, Esketit Bitch, Ay, ay 2: Yung Schmoobin Captain Out of Tune, they call me captain autotune boy When I step into the room, it's that YouTube Money due (hol up) Yung Schmoobin, Lil Mosquito Disease Everybody round us on their hands and their knees (pray to God) Flex Gang, we about to blow (finna blow up) We the Flex Gang, when we finna show (finna show) All we do is flex, flex on your bih And we flex on your ex We the best rappers in the game, no question If you can't deal with me you better go and exit Captain Out of Tune, but we in tune with the flexing I'm Gone 3: A.J. Running up the coupe a like a supersonic Never using auto-tune cause it be so robotic Imma be home like I’m the tonic so ironic I be playing shows like I’m symphonic I’ll be I'll be on it ay 14 bars like a sonnet ay I'm In key I’m diatonic ay Ain't robbin no bank I deposit ay Let me through uh huh Who are you uh huh Got one girl I Got two You say you're tough and you say you’re buff You can't have enough of that good stuff Imma put you in cuff but know its a bluff Furry with the fluff gonna graze your skin get scuffed OWO Scuffs on skin And you Know that you will never win ya ya ya ya 4: Lil Flexer Ice on my wrist, try I'm a shooter you gonna get dissed Like iLOVEFRiDAY you just hit or miss Try to be rich but you look like a bitch You looking be cheesy you like Lil Shizz Sly like a snake you gonna go hiss Sitting at home, no bitch and no kiss And nobody ever sucking your dick Ice on my wrist, try I'm a shooter you gonna get dissed Like iLOVEFRiDAY you just hit or miss Try to be rich but you look like a bitch You looking be cheesy you like Lil Shizz Sly like a snake you gonna go hiss Sitting at home, no bitch and no kiss And nobody ever sucking your dick 5: Big Shaq I like my eggs with the yolk (Scrambled ting) But please don't burn my toast (Keep it neutral) She wants me to be her bloke (Baby boy) But she can't cook Sunday roast, ah (Shocking) You can't deny-y-y (Can't deny) You looked in my eye, eye, eye (Right in my eye) When I walk by-y-y (By) Cause you know that I'm fly-y-y Fly boy, they call me Let's turn you and I to we She said "boy, you're silly" Then ran for her bus quickly No oyster, I didn't chase it I just jumped in the whip and I paced it I said "babes, I'm a big man I got big plans, they call me Big Shaq I make the ting go quack from way back And I made "Man's Not Hot", you know you like that" Skidiki-pap-pap I just took off the other jacket Why It Sucks # Big Shaq's vocals are sampled. # It's worse than the original mainly because of the features. # The terrible and repetitive lyrics # The beat is poorly produced Official Audio Lil Mosquito Disease - Captain Out of Tune Pt. 2 ft. Yung Schmoobin, A.J, Lil Flexer & Big Shaq Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Broken Trombone Boi songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Lil Flexer Songs Category:Yung Schmoobin Songs Category:A.J Songs Category:Big Shaq Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs that received sequels Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Short Songs